


Next Door...

by AKK



Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKK/pseuds/AKK
Summary: Even supertroopers aren't acting 24/7 as if they're being watched.





	Next Door...

"I advise strongly against it." Zach unsuccessfully suppressed his smirk at the music wafting in from the kitchenette.  
     "Why?" Doc protested. "We have him at gun-point! He is dancing to the radio!"   
     "Making coffee while danc--" The last word of her specification had Niko helplessly dissolving in a gale of laughter.   
     "Because we'd be _at gun-point_ when we admit we have caught him in the act!"   
     "Act?" Niko choked out. "Nope. Alice!"   
     "Look at the bright side, Zach, Goose isn't singing to it-"   
  
"-but I just don't wanna know, 'cause for twenty-four years I've been living next door to Alice...." 

 

END

_Tune provided by Smokie: "Livin' Next Door To Alice"._


End file.
